naïveté
by Unsigned16
Summary: Naïveté: ingenuidad; Si hubiese sido menos ingenua sabría que él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos…Si hubiese sido menos ingenuo sabría que ella no se lo perdonaría…Si hubiese sido menos ingenua lo habría descubierto antes de que destruyera su vida…
1. CAP 1 Valer la pena

Naïveté: ingenuidad; Si hubiese sido menos ingenua sabría que él jamás correspondería sus sentimientos…Si hubiese sido menos ingenuo sabría que ella no se lo perdonaría…Si hubiese sido menos ingenua lo habría descubierto antes de que destruyera su vida…

**CAP 1 Valer la pena.**

-ahh, sasuke – no podía negarse a ese hombre por más que lo intentara.

Realmente no es que no pudiera, simplemente no quería hacerlo, él era un sueño, un adonis, un chico por el que cualquiera besaría el piso por el que caminaba, incluso si eso implicaba botar su dignidad a la basura.

Cabello azabache, unos ojos ónix que sentías que podrían ver hasta el lugar más recóndito de tu alma, un cuerpo perfecto que en ese momento se encontraba sobre el suyo, sin contacto, a excepción de su pene que entraba y salía de ella con brutalidad, casi con violencia. _Lastimándola_.

No podía tocarlo, sabía que le molestaba, no había caricias, el las detestaba, por lo menos si venían de ella.

El sólo venía a saciar sus necesidades para después marcharse.

Dejándola con ese dolor punzante en el pecho.

¿Pero que podría hacer ella si lo amaba con locura?

No quería alejarse de él, aun sabiendo de la existencia de su novia, una chica a la que él decía y juraba amar, una chica dulce e ingenua, una chica _virgen_, una chica con la que ella no se podía comparar, porque eran polos opuestos.

Mierda.

Sintió como el aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, iba a eyacular, y ella solo podía morderse el labio intentado acallar sus gemidos, sus padres no debían escucharla, estaba en su casa, en su habitación, igual que siempre, el jamás permitía que fuesen a su casa, y cuando se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué, el sólo le dijo que si invitara a su cama a una chica, sería una que _valiera la pena. _Dejándole claro que ella no lo hacía. Le dolió, mas no le sorprendió.

Su cuerpo vibraba de placer, sin ser del todo consciente clavó sus largas uñas en sus fuertes hombros. _Grave error._

Él le apartó los brazos con brusquedad y salió de ella, alejándose.

-¿Acaso eres estúpida?- su voz sonaba molesta, mientras observaba sus hombros, examinando la gravedad de a lo que sus ojos no era más que unas pequeñas zonas rojizas, pero entendía él porque estaba tan escandalizado.

_Miedo._

Temía que _ella_ viera sus "heridas", descubriera su traición, y lo abandonara, Porque él amaba a su novia, ella diría que estaba cerca de _**adorarla**_.

Lo vio vestirse rápida y bruscamente, estaba furioso, lo vio acercarse con ese paso felino que poseía, tomó su mandíbula con dureza para que lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos que podría jurar ahora estaban enrojecidos por la furia, se sentía tan pequeña cuando la miraba de esa manera.

-Si en los siguientes días aparece alguna marca, te juro que olvidaré que eres una mujer y me las pagarás – soltó el agarre en su mandíbula con la misma rudeza con que la había tomado, y lo siguiente que supo fue que salió de su habitación e igualmente de su casa dando un portazo.

Ese escozor en los ojos fue aumentando con cada recuerdo de las veces que la había tratado así.

Y las lágrimas cayeron libremente con los recuerdos de como trataba a su amada novia.

Esa estúpida, sólo había llegado a quitarle al único hombre que había amado.

Se puso de pie aún con todo su cuerpo temblando por la brutalidad con la que la trataba Sasuke, pero se detuvo cuando vio su reflejo desnudo en el espejo.

¿Qué la hacía tan diferente a _ella_?

Se acercó un poco más al objeto para observarse fijamente, no se podía quejar del reflejo que le brindaba el espejo. Era hermosa.

¿Entonces porque… ¿Entonces porque si ella podía notarlo, él no lo hacía?

Su cabello… si tan sólo no fuese de ese rojo vivo, sino de un color rosa, si no cayera liso hasta sus hombros, sino debajo de su cintura, con unas pequeñas ondas al final… sería un rival para _ella._

Sus ojos… en esos momentos hinchados y algo irritados por el llanto, si tan solo no fuesen de ese marrón rojizo, sino verdes ¿tal vez? , sino destilaran sensualidad, sino inocencia, ingenuidad, pureza…sería competencia para _ella_.

Sus labios… cuarteados y secos, no por los besos, el jamás la besaba, ni permitía que ella lo hiciera…si tan sólo no estuvieran disponibles para cualquiera que se acercara por un beso o algo más, sino que estuvieran reservados sólo para él, de ese tono rosado natural, siempre sonrientes…sería una buena contrincante para _ella_.

Su piel… ahora manchada por el maquillaje corrido por el llanto anterior, de un tono canela, escondiendo las pocas imperfecciones de esta con algo de base…si tan sólo fuese de ese tono blanco perfecto, adornado constantemente con inocentes sonrojos… sería un digno contrincante para _ella_.

Se alejó un poco del espejo para ahora detallar su cuerpo desnudo…

Si tan sólo sus pechos no hubiesen sido vistos en tantas ocasiones…sino fuesen un misterio, incluso para el hombre que amaba, esperando el momento adecuado para fascinarlo con ellos…sería una gran adversaria para _ella_.

Si tan sólo su complexión fuese un poco más delgada, una cintura más pequeña, un vientre más diminuto del que ahora poseía, si sus caderas fueran algo más angostas, sus piernas fuesen más delgadas y largas…podría considerarse siquiera una oponente para _ella_.

Dio media vuelta aún frente al espejo observando su trasero… si tan solo fuese más grande, más firme… sería un posible contendiente para _ella_.

Y su personalidad… no podía si quiera soñar con parecerse a ella, a _**ella**_ la había criado una madre soltera que le había inculcado el auto respeto, la paciencia, la educación, los valores de una dama ¿y ella? Unos padres cumpliéndole sus caprichos, salir todos los fines de semana gastando cantidades impresionantes de dinero y tiempo en estupideces, en fiestas, teniendo sexo con chicos… si tan sólo fuese más educada, más responsable en el instituto, si fuese más deseada por ser la dueña de un hermoso cuerpo que nadie ha explorado y no por estar disponible a cualquiera que quisiera hacerlo, si tan sólo fuese más inocente, más ingenua, más pura… podría estar al nivel de _**ella**_.

Pero no podía, no podía devolver el tiempo y obedecer las reglas que le ponían sus padres desde pequeña, no podía regresar el tiempo y pedirle a su primo Pein que le devolviera lo que por derecho le pertenecía, lo que por una noche de borrachera había perdido, no podía devolver el tiempo y olvidad todas las perversidades que habían en su mente..

No podía ser como _**ella**_, por lo tanto no podía competir contra _**ella**_.

No podía competir contra ella, así que su única opción era resignarse.

Resignarse a ser el segundo plato.

Un juguete.

Pero tal vez, si se quedaba con Sasuke, así fuese solo para darle sexo, tal vez el empezaría a quererla, o al menos tener algún afecto hacia ella, tal vez se iría olvidando de _**ella**_, tal vez empezaría ocupar el lugar que _**ella**_ tenía en su corazón.

Tal vez estaba siendo ilusa.

Tal vez estaba siendo crédula.

Tal vez estaba siendo tonta.

Tal vez estaba siendo ingenua.

Y su parte racional se lo decía una y otra vez cada vez que él la buscaba.

Pero su corazón le decía que no importaba…porque estar con Sasuke Uchiha _**valía la pena.**_


	2. CAP 2 Inconcebible

**Ayadabest: **me alegra que te haya gusta y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias por tu review :)

**Sumebe:** me suele pasar lo mismo con algunos fics, espero que te guste lo que sigue, gracias por tu review :)

**CAP 2** Inconcebible

_Estaba segura de que estaba mojando sus diminutas bragas, pero…¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando tenía al chico más guapo del instituto y compañero de escritorio tocándola debajo de su falda escolar todo el tiempo que tenia de retraso Kakashi-sensei?_

_Y kami...era Kakashi-sensei, así que se refería a mucho tiempo._

_No era la primera vez que Sasuke hacia eso, ni tampoco la primera vez que algún hombre lo hacía, pero Sasuke despertaba sus bajos instintos en segundos, era como si a su alrededor todo desapareciera y solo pensaba en tener sexo._

_Sintió su mano ascender hasta tocar sus labios vaginales superiores por encima de sus bragas. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no gemir en frente de toda la clase._

_En el momento que el maestro peli plateado entro al salón pensó que se detendría._

_No lo hizo._

_Y no le apenaba decir que eso la excitaba aún más._

_-Buen día Chicos- dijo de manera relajada como si no hubiese notado que llevaba 45 minutos de retraso- espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, y ya saben, año nuevo, compañeros nuevos, démosle la __bienvenida a Hozuki Suigetsu__ y Haruno Sakura._

_En ese instante entraron un chico peliblanco con ojos violeta, no estaba nada mal, tenía un cuerpo atlético, según lo que podía apreciar con el uniforme escolar, y una chica…una chica jodidamente bonita, tenía el cabello rosa, ojos verdes, era delgada, venia conversando tímidamente y sonrojada con el chico peliblanco._

_Sólo cuando la chica se presentó, notó que Sasuke había parado de tocarla, y veía fijamente a esa chica._

_¿Qué mierda pasaba?_

_Conocía esa expresión en Sasuke, no sé molestó en escuchar lo que esa estúpida decía al presentarse, sólo lo veía a él, tenía las manos juntas, frente a su rostro, los codos sobre el escritorio y no apartaba su mirada de la chica._

_Dio una rápida mirada hacia el resto de sus compañeros y todos le prestaban atención._

_¿Qué les pasaba? Si ni siquiera era la gran cosa._

_-Bien Suigetsu podrías sentarte junto a Juugo – Inmediatamente el peli naranja levantó la mano, el peli blanco se dirigió hasta él y lo saludó con un amigable apretón de manos._

_-Y tú Sakura ¿Por qué no te sientas junto a Ino? – La perra peli teñida levantó también la mano y le regaló una sonrisa amigable, que la chica pelirosa, posiblemente también perra y peli teñida, le respondió de manera tímida._

_-Oh Kami ¿Este es tu color natural? – Alcanzó a escuchar a Yamanaka, a lo que Sakura sólo asintió – es increíble Sakura – continuo con una serie de preguntas que no le interesaba escuchar, algo más la estaba preocupando: Sasuke._

_Seguía sin dejar de observar a esa chica, y eso la molestaba enormemente, sentía que la piel de su rostro ardía de sólo imaginarse que __**su**__ chico podía llegar a tener alguna clase de interés en esa chica, pero temía decirle algo, su relación con Sasuke no era estable, ni siquiera era seria, era sexo, y sólo eso, tal vez si le reclamara él la alejaría y eso no lo permitiría, incluso si tenía que tragarse sus sentimientos y seguir como si nada pasara._

_No se podía permitir perderlo._

_._

_._

_._

_Entró a la cafetería con la frente en alto, orgullosa, como siempre._

_Más aún cuando entraba junto a Sasuke, eso inflaba su ego._

_Se dirigieron a la mesa en la cual ya estaban sus amigos, Neji, Tenten, Inuzuka, Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sai, Ino y Naruto, bien, no eran exactamente sus amigos, más bien eran los de sasuke y ella se los aguantaba, porque ella haría cualquier cosa por permaneces a su lado._

_Se sentó a __**su**__ lado, donde pertenecía._

_Comían tranquilos hasta que el movimiento repentino de Kiba arrebatándole la libreta y el bolígrafo a Gaara, y poniéndose de pie rápidamente, alertó a todos, quienes volteamos en su dirección esperando ver la estupidez que haría._

_Allí venia la chica nueva, con la cabeza baja y sonrojada por las miradas y los comentarios que le hacían, en ese momento, la pudo ver mejor, tenía ese extraño cabello rosa, era largo, llegaba por debajo de su cintura, liso y levemente rizado en las puntas, con un flequillo de medio lado, tenía unos ojos verdes ¿o azules? No podía verlos exactamente por la distancia, era delgada pero no al extremo, calculaba que le sacaba un par de centímetros a la peli rosa, a sus ojos no era la gran cosa._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué todos parecían tan conmocionados con su llegada?_

_Ella pasó cerca de su mesa dispuesta a seguir su camino pero Kiba la llamo a lo que ella detuvo su paso y lo miró con atención._

_-Sakura ¿verdad? – ella asintió de manera tímida – Verás le estamos haciendo unas preguntas a los estudiantes nuevos ¿Estarías de acuerdo en colaborarnos?_

_Ella pareció meditarlo por unos segundos – sí, claro – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_-Bien, primera pregunta – no conocía demasiado a Kiba y no le interesaba hacerlo, pero sabía que esa sonrisa no reflejaba más que perversión - ¿Alguien te ha chupado el coño?_

_Los chicos de nuestra mesa y de las mesas cercanas que escuchaban la conversación intentaron reír disimuladamente sin éxito, y la pobre chica solo tenía una cara de confusión que me causaba mucha gracia._

_-Lo lamento, pero no te entiendo – dijo la chica mirando hacia las mesas cercanas, ajena a el porque de las risas._

_¿Realmente no entendía?_

_-¿Quieres que asignemos a alguien para que te chupe el coño?- La chica seguía con expresión de sosa, sin comprender nada – porque si quisieras yo podri-_

_-Suficiente Kiba – escuche a esa voz tan familiar para mí, voltee a verlo, tenía el ceño fruncido._

_-Oh, vamos Sasuke no seas amargado- dijo mientras rodaba los ojos y bufaba._

_Las risas alrededor habían cesado._

_-Tsk… Sakura, ¿porque no te sientas con nosotros? – Invitó Sasuke _

_¿Qué demonios?_

_-Es una gran idea Sasuke- apoyó Ino._

_Al final termino sonriendo, con esa inocencia que ya la tenía harta._

_-Claro, gracias, sólo déjame ir por mi almuerzo- dijo dispuesta a empezar a caminar._

_-No te molestes, déjame hacerlo por ti – voltee a ver a Sasuke con incredulidad, ¿Por qué estaba teniendo esa clase de atenciones con esa estúpida? La volteo a ver observando como esta sonreía sonrojada._

_-No me gustaría molestarte- dijo con voz dulce y suave, aún sonrojada._

_-No es molestia- dijo el, bien esto ya había cruzado los límites de lo real- Karin te dará su lugar._

_-¿Qué?-No me lo podía creer._

_- ¿No me escuchaste?- preguntó viéndome con advertencia y una de sus cejas elevadas– mu-e-ve-te- dijo lentamente, amenazante._

_Y ante la mirada atónita de todos no le quedó más remedio que ponerse de pie y sentarse en la única silla vacía, alejada de Sasuke, lo único que pudo ver fue a ella agradecerle, mientras él iba a cumplir con lo que se había ofrecido._

_-Vaya Sakura, tu si sabes a lo que viniste- dijo Ino burlona._

_Esa mirada de confusión volvía a estar en su rostro- ¿A qué te refieres Ino?- vio como la rubia bufaba._

_-Olvídalo Saku – Dijo para después sonreír- Y cuéntanos ¿hace cuánto llegaste a Konoha? – preguntó mientras se metía un bocado de comida a la boca._

_-Casi un mes – respondió ella inmediatamente._

_-¿Y ya tienes alguien que te haga compañía? – preguntó Kiba moviendo sus cejas de abajo hacia arriba de manera sugerente, a lo que todos rieron por las claras insinuaciones de Inuzuka._

_- Creí que lo habías comprendido Inuzuka – Habló Sasuke llegando a la mesa, poniendo la bandeja de almuerzo frente a una sonrojada Sakura._

_-Ya, ya lo comprendí – dijo el castaño, volteando y sumiéndose en una conversación con Tenten y Neji. Y así lo hicieron los demás. Incluyendo a Sasuke y a Sakura._

_Conversaban, ella se sonrojaba, él sonreía._

_Sonreía._

_Sonreía como nunca lo había visto, sinceramente._

_No eran sonrisas torcidas como las que le daba a ella, cargadas de maldad, eran verdaderas sonrisas._

_._

_._

_._

Aún recordaba esos tortuosos días en los que sintió como rápida y fácilmente ella se lo arrebataba de las manos, cómo si él nunca hubiese querido estar ahí, como si él le perteneciera, como si estuviera destinado a suceder así.

Lo siguiente que supo es que su lugar, en el escritorio junto a Sasuke era ocupado por la pelirrosa, que la silla sobrante en la que solía sentarse en la cafetería junto a ellos, un día solo…desapareció.

Y ella volvió a retomar su lugar junto a Tayuya y Kin.

Y si los primeros días la lastimaron, los que le siguieron fueron una tortura.

Sasuke no le hablaba, no la miraba.

Despues los rumores empezaban a correr.

"_Sasuke Uchiha le pidió una cita a Sakura Haruno y ella aceptó"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha intentó cogérsela, pero ella se negó" _

"_Sakura Haruno es virgen"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha le pidió a Sakura Haruno que sea su novia"_

Al principio pensó que eran sólo eso rumores, y rezaba porque lo fueran.

Pero después no pudo negar lo que sus ojos veían.

Estaban al final del pasillo, veía como sus rosados y femeninos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa mientras le contaba algo que no podía, y tampoco quería escuchar, él sólo asentía o negaba, con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que desde hace casi un año aparecía espontáneamente en su masculino rostro, y sólo aparecía para dedicársela a Sakura.

La tomaba de la cintura desprevenidamente, para pegarla a su cuerpo, a lo que ella sólo bajaba su rostro tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

No podía evitar ver la escena con desprecio y resentimiento.

Vio como él tomaba su mentón con delicadeza para hacer quesus ojos se encontraran, y estamparle un beso lento pero apasionado, al que ella correspondía poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, apretando en puños su camisa, y a él no le molestaba, a él no le molestaba nada si se trataba de ella.

La odiaba.

La odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sólo despertó de su trance cuando observó que ellos caminaban en su dirección.

Ahora era él quien hablaba, y sentía que pasarían a su lado, sintió su cuerpo tenso y rígido.

Justo cuando Sakura pasaba a su lado no pudo evitar chocar su hombro contra el de ella bruscamente, haciéndola perder levemente el equilibro, haciendo que el dejara de hablar y contuviera la respiración, con miedo, miedo de que le confesara lo que habían estado haciendo los últimos tres meses, miedo de perderla.

-Lo lamento tanto Karin- sé disculpo la pelirosa observándola con preocupación, asumiendo la culpa de lo que acababa de pasar, cuando no la tenía en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo una chica tan…inocente como Sakura podía estar con alguien como Sasuke?

Era como unir ángeles y demonios, inconcebible.

-¿Karin estás bien? – sintió a la chica tomar su hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Sólo en ese momento vio a Sasuke, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados, a la expectativa de lo que haría, y dándole una clara advertencia de que no hiciera nada que pudiera herir a su **novia**.

-Lo estoy- soltó para después marcharse.

No lo estaba.

No era justo.

Ella se lo había quitado antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.


	3. Cap 3 Perfecta

**Eve-Luna: **Me alegra que te guste, y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias por el review :)

**Sumebe: **Tendrás que esperar un poco porque planeo hacer que se enamoren un poco de la pareja, para después romperles el corazón :3 y la historia seguirá desde el punto de vista de todos, gracias por el review :)

**Sakulali: **Me alegra que sigas el fic, espero que te guste, gracias por el review :)

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: **Muuuy caro, eso te lo aseguro, y Karin… Karin sólo está un poco loca, gracias por el review :)

**.**

**.**

**CAP 3 Perfecta.**

_-No te creo – escuchó que ella le decía en medio de sus elegantes y femeninas sonrisas._

_-Es Naruto, con él todo puede parecer cierto- se defendió inmediatamente con una sonrisa divertida, mientras terminaba su comida, al igual que ella._

_Cuando le pidió una cita pensó que se negaría, o que se desmayaría por la expresión de sorpresa en su bellísimo rostro._

_No lo había podido evitar, incluso no era su estilo, pero cuando vio a Sakura por primera vez entrando con su exótica belleza supo que tenía que follarsela, por eso la había invitado a salir._

_Bien decían que las tímidas eran las mejores en la cama, y él estaba cansado de andar en casas de zorras, que lo único positivo a su favor era que eran unas expertas en la cama._

_Pero Sakura, Ella era un verdadero misterio, sabía que algunos chicos la habían invitado a salir, probablemente con las mismas intenciones que él, pero ella se había negado, hasta que el perfecto Sasuke Uchiha lo hizo y ahí ella no se pudo negar._

_Pidió la cuenta a uno de los meseros del modesto restaurante._

_No podía esperar hasta llegar a su casa, persuadirla un poco y después recorrer sus largas piernas, tomar sus senos entre sus manos apretarlos con deseo mientras ella…_

_-¿Sasuke-kun?- tuvo que mover un poco la cabeza para regresar a la realidad._

_-Lo siento, sólo estaba pensando que aún es temprano, podríamos pasar por mi casa y ver alguna película- dijo calmadamente mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida._

_-¿A tu…a tu casa?- la vio con la cabeza gacha intentando ocultar ese ya acostumbrado sonrojo y mordiéndose el labio inferior._

_¿Qué pretendía?_

_¿Ponerlo duro en el restaurante?_

_Realmente esa chica no sabía lo que su imagen de chica inocente provocaba en los hombres, especialmente, __**ahí**__._

_-Si ¿Por qué no?- bien, él también podía hacerse el inocente._

_-ahmm…si…esto…claro ¿Por qué no? – podía percibir el nerviosismo de la chica a kilómetros de distancia, y eso le encantaba._

_No sabía cómo lo había conseguido Sakura pero lo había dejado anonadado, era como si todo su vida hubiera estado en alguna especie de burbuja, Sakura era la chica más inocente que alguna vez había visto, no conocía malas palabras, ni siquiera comprendía el doble sentido de algunas, y eso la hacía tan…deseable._

_Pero todo era una fachada._

_¿Cierto?_

_Digo…ninguna chica de 17 años podía ser tan…pura._

_Pagó la cuenta y la guio hasta su auto, abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta, normalmente no lo haría, pero Sakura no era como las demás, así que valía la molestia, además si Mikoto lo viera en este momento estaría orgullosa de que por fin demostrara todo lo que ella le había inculcado._

_Pasaron el camino hasta su casa hablando poco, era su naturaleza, pero de lo poco que habían hablado se había enterado que había sido criada por su madre, una mujer soltera que ahora trabajaba como cirujana en la Clínica privada de Konoha después de ser transferida desde Okinawa._

_En poco tiempo llegaron a su casa y se sentaron en la gran sala, donde había un plasma de gran tamaño puso una película que ni siquiera se molestó en notar cual era._

_En el transcurso de esta no desaprovecho para hacer sentir a Sakura cómoda antes de tirársela, pasó su brazo por sus hombros, permitiendo que ella se apoyara en su pecho tímidamente._

_Se quedaron así por el resto de la película, lo que para su sorpresa pareció jodidamente cómodo._

_La película fue terriblemente cursi, pero suponía que una chica como Sakura necesitaba esa clase de…mmm…llamémoslo motivación._

_Era un empujoncito para que lo dejara clavársela hasta el fondo._

_Ella se enderezaba separándose de él, con la cabeza gacha, sonrojada supuso, pues era lo único que podía ver ante la poca iluminación que daban las letras blancas de los créditos de la película._

_-Sakura – La llamó suavemente, era ahora o nunca._

_Esa chica iba a ser suya._

_En cuanto ella elevó su mirada hacia la suya, no perdió tiempo y se acercó lo suficiente para sentir su cálida y ahora irregular respiración, pero no habían cortado en contacto visual._

_Pensó que ante la cercanía ella se opondría, pero no lo hizo y comprendió que eso era un mudo "si", permitiéndole acortar la distancia para besarla._

_Solo tomo su labio inferior entre los suyos, con precaución, y en cuanto ella cerró los ojos, hizo lo mismo con su labio superior, y cerró los ojos cuando ella empezó a corresponderle._

_Suave, tímido, pero jodidamente encantador._

_Como ella._

_Delineo su labio inferior con la punta de su lengua, y ella entreabrió los labios permitiéndole la entrada de su lengua, encontrándose con la de ella, moviéndose tímidamente, con una delicadeza y lentitud que lo volvía loco._

_Aceleró un poco el beso, haciéndolo más pasional, y se daba cuenta que ella respondía bastante bien._

_No era su primer beso._

_Lo sabía sólo era una fachada._

_Adiós decencia._

_Puso su mano en su nuca, y profundizó aún más el beso, probándola, devorándola. _

_Se inclinó hacia adelante, recostándola y posicionándose sobre ella sin despegar sus labios, rozó superficialmente con sus manos sus tersos muslos, desnudos gracias al vestido que ella usaba, bajo hasta su cuello dejando un camino de besos, subió sus manos hasta sus senos dándoles un delicioso apretón…_

_Lo siguiente que supo fue que esa chica que se veía tan frágil lo tomaba de los hombros y lo lanzaba al piso._

_¿Qué mierda?_

_La miró enfurecido ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a aquella chica?_

_Apoyó sus codos en la alfombra para reincorporarse, preparándose para correrla de su casa._

_-Lo lamento tanto, Sasuke-kun- dijo ella arrodillándose a su lado, ayudándolo, no le importaba, ardía de furia – de verdad lo siento Sasuke-kun, es solo que…yo jamás…esto…- decía la chica mirando hacia distintos puntos de la habitación, evitándolo._

_Suspiro sonoramente, sentándose y observándola, era adorable, no se podía enfadar con ella._

_Además estaba comprobado, no era una fachada, ella de verdad era virgen, era inocente, ingenua, __**pura.**_

_No conocía una chica como ella, ni siquiera Hinata, la novia del dobe, ella sólo era tímida y quizás hasta ingenua, pero había escuchado un par de historias de la boca del rubio en las que comprobaba que no era inocente, mucho menos pura._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia ella, era hermosa, demasiado._

_Cabello rosa, largo, sedoso, ojos verdes, grandes, brillantes, que emanaban inocencia, una nariz pequeña y respingada, su tez blanca ahora adornada con un tenue sonrojo por su inquisidora mirada y esos labios, que moría por volver a probar, empezó a acercarse, no alcanzó si quiera a rozar su nariz, cuando ella se había levantado abruptamente._

_-Tengo que irme, Sasuke-kun- tomó su bolso empezó a dirigirse hacia la entrada – me divertí mucho, gracias por…todo – dijo con esa dulce voz que le encantaba, no alcanzó siquiera a levantarse cuando ella ya había cerrado la puerta._

_Suspiro pesadamente._

_¿Dónde iba a encontrar otra mujer como esa?_

_._

_._

_._

_Llegó al instituto con una idea en su cabeza._

_Era algo terco, no lo negaba, y cuando algo entraba en su cabeza, nadie lo sacaba._

_Aparcó su bellísimo Porsche en uno de los lugares más cercanos a la entrada de estudiantes._

_Tenía, no, necesitaba encontrarla antes de que las clases comenzaran._

_Recibió un par de saludos que no se molestó en contestar, malditos lame culos, creían que con esa falsa hipocresía lo engañaban._

_-Teme ¿me extrañaste? – gritó el rubio idiota en su oído, mientras se colgaba de su cuello._

_-Hmp… ¿te habías ido?- _

_-Falte toda la semana de clases- dijo soltándolo, poniendo una falsa mueca indignada._

_-Hmp…ni siquiera lo note- _

_-Eres el peor amigo de la historia- masculló el rubio con los dientes apretados, viendo como el pelinegro sonreía arrogantemente._

_-Na…Naruto-kun- escuchó que una queda voz llamaba el rubio, y podía adivinar perfectamente de quien se trataba. _

_-Hinata-chaaan- lloriqueo el rubio – ¿puedes creer que el teme no se dio cuenta que falte la semana pasada?- _

_-No…no te preocupes Na…Naruto-kun estoy segura que los demás te extrañaron – intentó tranquilizar la ojiperla._

_El rubio solo hizo un puchero, enojado._

_-Hinata- llamó la atención de la chica- ¿sabes dónde está Sakura? – bien si iba a llevar acabo su idea valía coño ser discreto, necesitaba ser directo._

_-Ella está…-_

_-Yo la vi teme, estaba en frente de su casillero – interrumpió abruptamente el rubio – pero no creo que debas interrumpirla._

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-Se estaba besando fogosamente con el otro chico nuevo-_

_-¿Qué?- no necesitaba escuchar más, salió caminando furioso al lugar indicado._

_No podía creerlo, era una embaucadora, una mentirosa._

_Jaa…y el creyendo que era una santa._

_La vio guardando sus libros calmadamente en su casillero._

_¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila después de su sesión de besos con el idiota de Suigetsu?_

_-¿Dónde está? – preguntó en cuanto estuvo cerca de ella._

_-¿Ah?- ella arqueo las cejas, en señal de confusión._

_Hmp…descarada, engatusadora. _

_- Suigetsu ¿Dónde está?-_

_- ¿Suigetsu? Lo siento Sasuke-kun pero no lo sé- dijo ella tomando un libro y cerrando su casillero._

_-¿Cómo que no sabes, si hace un segundo estabas con él?- reclamó el._

_La sangre le hervía._

_-Pero si yo acabo de llegar, Sasuke-kun – _

_Procesando…_

_Procesando…_

_Naruto hijo de perra, sólo se estaba vengando, ese maldito dobe se la pagaría._

_Y ahora se hallaba bajo la mirada confundida de Sakura, quedando como un __**idiota**__._

_-Olvídalo, sólo me pareció verlo aquí-_

_- De acuerdo – le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, antes de bajar su rostro ¿adivinen? Si, sonrojada – Quería…te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó el viernes Sasuke-kun, yo… no quería lastimarte, pero yo… - tomó un gran bocado de aire – yo jamás he…-_

_-Sé mi novia- soltó._

_Ella alzó rápidamente la mirada, encontrándose con la suya._

_-¿Qué?- logró articular ella sorprendida._

_-Me escuchaste perfectamente Sakura – le sonrió tratando de transmitirle un poco de confianza – Sé mi n-o-v-i-a – repitió lentamente a lo que ella quedó pasmada._

_-Yo…- tomó su rostro entre sus manos, y la acercó a él, lentamente, esperando alguna negación._

_Nada._

_Eliminó la distancia entre ellos, en un beso simple, escuchando como empezaban los murmullos a su alrededor, pero los olvidó totalmente cuando la sintió mover sus labios tímidamente._

_Adorable._

_-Tomaré eso como un si- pronuncio pegando su frente a la de ella, a lo que ella sonrió mostrando sus blancos y __**perfectos**__ dientes._

_**Perfecta. **_

_Era jodidamente __**perfecta**__._

_Perfecta para __**él, **__y sólo para __**él**__._

_._

_._

_._

Mierda… no podía evitar sentirse culpable.

Porque ella era perfecta, y el sólo un idiota.

.

.

.

.

**GRACIAS POR LEER :)**


	4. CAP 4 No tan perfecto

**Sumebe: **Eso es una pregunta que ni él mismo podría responder, me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por tu review :)

**Eve-luna: **ohh me alegro mucho que te haya encantado, de verdad, y a su debido tiempo tendrán la perspectiva de cada personaje, gracias por tu review :)

**Pri-Uchiha: **Gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero que lo siga haciendo, gracias por tu review :)

**Sakulali: **¡Qué bueno! Después de todo, esta historia es para ustedes, me alegro que te guste, gracias por tu review :)

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha: **Jajaja lo sé, es algo normal, pero no en este mundo donde Sasuke Uchiha puede tener a sus pies a cualquier, me alegra que sigas la historia, gracias por tu review :)

**Sasura-chan Uchiha: **Jajaja Lo tendre en cuenta para los próximos episodios ;) gracias por tu review :)

**-/-**

**CAP 4 No tan perfecto**

Era un hijo de perra.

No literalmente, su madre era un ángel.

Pero no podía describirse de otra manera, seguía sin entenderlo.

Amaba a Sakura y no la quería perder, era lo único claro que tenía.

¿Por qué la engañaba con Karin?

Ni el mismo lo sabía…

Sólo… no podía evitarlo, sabía que no tenía ninguna clase de sentimientos por Karin, eso no necesitaba pensarlo mucho.

Ella era como una muñeca inflable, la usas, la deshechas, pero siempre está ahí, disponible.

Le dio un par de golpes más a los sacos de arena del pequeño gimnasio que había decidido añadir su padre a su modesta mansión.

Siempre venia ahí para pensar, y descargar su ira.

Tal vez imaginando que esos sacos de arena eran su rostro y estaba recibiendo su merecido por engañar a Sakura.

Bajo los brazos ante ese pensamiento, sin notar que el saco de arena volvía con fuerza hasta estrellarse en su rostro, tirándolo al suelo.

De eso hablaba cuando mencionaba obtener su merecido.

No se molestó en levantarse del frio suelo.

Sentía algo tibio correr desde la comisura de su labio.

No importaba.

Sólo quería aclarar su mente.

Encontrar la solución para dejar de lastimarla.

Dejar de lastimarla, sin alejarla… suena ridículo ¿eh?

Seguía sin poder creer que no había podido detener toda esa mierda cuando comenzó.

La primera vez que sucedió…se maldijo y prometió que no volvería a pasar.

La segunda…pensó que estaba a tiempo de detenerse antes de que Sakura se enterara.

La tercera… Se dijo que no estaba del todo mal, eran necesidades de cualquier adolescente de 17 años.

Y las que siguieron…Se dijo que no estaba mal, si Sakura no se enteraba…

Hijo de perra…

La amaba… amaba todo de ella.

Sus sonrisas…

Su miraba…

Su voz…

Su cuerpo…especialmente su cuerpo.

Sus labios…

Su inocencia…su maldita inocencia.

Si no fuese tan inocente no le importaría doblegarla hasta que cediera a follar con él.

No se lo admitiría ni siquiera a Naruto, pero sin Sakura el estaría perdido.

Era cómo un halo de luz en este mundo de mierda.

Si tan sólo…

-Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san me dijo que estarías aquí- escucho la dulce voz de Sakura en el umbral de la puerta y giró un poco para observarla y ella no pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Qué te pasó? –

-¿De qué hablas? – ella tiró su bolso y se acercó rápidamente y arrodilló junto a él.

-Tu rostro – dijo ella en medio de su asombro y preocupación.

Giró hacia el espejo del lugar que le mostro su mejilla totalmente roja y con algo de sangre, de su labio tal vez.

-El saco me rebotó, no es nada – dijo tratando de restarle importancia y de no preocuparla.

-¿Cómo que no es nada Sasuke-kun? –Preguntó alarmada- Esta inflamado – murmuró quedamente, estaba realmente preocupada, rozó con la yema de sus dedos su ahora adolorida mejilla, acariciándola, haciendo que cerrara lo ojos ante la sensación de alivio- ¿Te duele?

-Ya te lo dije, no es nada- él no se merecía las atenciones que ella le daba.

- Ven, te pondré algo de hielo- lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Caminaban hacia la sala, donde estaba Itachi, quien al verlo estalló en carcajadas.

-Wow Sakura-chan te has vuelvo una mujer violenta- se mofó mi hermano, mientras Sakura abría la boca impresionada.

-Te equivocas Itachi-kun yo no…-

-Sólo se está burlando Sakura- interrumpió, viendo como ella fruncía levemente el ceño de la manera más adorable que jamás había visto, la miró totalmente enternecido – Y tu cállate Itachi.

-Iré por algo de hielo Sasuke-kun- el sólo la vio alejarse sin poder evitar ver como ondeaba la falda del vestido que llevaba, mostrándole un poco de sus piernas y su precioso trasero…

Tsk…aquí iba otra vez.

-¿Aún no lo has logrado Sasuke-chan?- bromeó su hermano.

Para nadie era un secreto que, efectivamente, aún no lo lograba, y no parecía estar cerca de hacerlo.

La explicación del rubio ante el hecho de que Sakura fuera tan deseable era lo que él había llamado: "aroma a virgen"

-Cállate- rugió, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su mejilla.

Su hermano se puso de pie y aun riéndose se alejó de allí.

No pasó ni dos minutos cuando Sakura estaba de vuelta, con hielo envuelto en algo que parecía una camisa, se sentó en el lado opuesto de su mejilla lastimada, obligándolo a voltear el rostro, ella acercó delicadamente el hielo a su mejilla y lo presionó suavemente contra ésta, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos ante la sensación.

Sintió como una de sus pequeñas manos acariciaban su otra mejilla.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, sé que te duele, pero no quiero que se inflame más- sólo asintió, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero ahora disfrutando de su caricia, sintió que ella la dejaría por lo que posó su mano cubriendo la de ella, no quería que se detuviera.

Sintió como ella presionaba suavemente sus cálidos labios sobre los de él.

Abrió los ojos, uniendo su mirada con la verde de ella, no podía evitar amar esa mirada, tan inocente, tan dulce.

Sólo necesitó acercarse un poco para que sus labios chocaran nuevamente, en un beso suave.

Aprisionó primero su labio inferior entre los suyos, y después su labio superior, sintiendo una pequeña punzada de dolor, no importaba, no quería detenerse.

Apartó la mano que sostenía el hielo en su mejilla, dejándolo en el suelo, mientras seguía besándola lentamente.

Podía sentir el sabor a oxido en su boca, por la herida que aún tenía en la comisura de sus labios, pero valía la pena soportar el dolor, Sakura lo valía todo.

Fue ella quien cortó el beso aun con los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar seguir el recorrido que hacia su rosada lengua por sus carnosos y tiernos labios.

Mierda.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inocente y tan sensual al mismo tiempo?

¿Qué no lo veía?

¡Lo estaba volviendo loco!

-Supongo que no podrás venir con nosotros – la escuchó lamentarse

-¿Ir a dónde? –

-Al zoológico – aclaró ella – creí que Naruto-kun te lo diría.

Hmp… ahora lo recordaba

.

.

.

_-Oh vamos teme – insistía Naruto mientras lo seguía por los pasillos del instituto – será divertido._

_-¿Divertido? Es un zoológico Dobe, es divertido para mocosos de 5 años – dijo deteniéndose, ya harto de la persistencia del rubio._

_-Lo sé, pero ya sabes Hinata-chan y Sakura-chan están emocionadas con la idea – Hmp…debió suponerlo, sólo a Sakura y a Hinata se les ocurriría ocupar un domingo de esa forma – Vamos teme, no me dejes morir – _

_-¿Por qué Sakura no me lo pidió?- eso sí que era extraño, todos sabían que si había una manera de que el cediera, bastaba con que saliera de la boca de Sakura y estaría hecho._

_-Dice que si ella te lo dice sólo dirás que sí por satisfacerla y no por que quieras ir y jugamos para ver quién te convencería- dijo casi llorando – y yo perdí, teme – siguió lamentándose- pero fue porque Ino-chan hizo trampa- se excusó._

_-No trates de culpar a tu hermana dobe, siempre pierdes – se burló._

_-ya cállate teme ¿irás o no?-_

_-No- aseguró- y tú se lo dirás._

_-¿Yo porque? Tú eres su novio – Sasuke mantuvo su rostro inmutable – está bien, juguemos para decidirlo – dijo preparando sus manos para una paliza en "piedra, papel o tijera"_

.

.

.

Tsk… Naruto imbécil.

Había perdido y no le había dicho nada a Sakura.

Pero su golpe ahora había sido la excusa perfecta.

-No – se recostó en sus piernas y cerró los ojos – lo lamento – añadió.

Sintió como ella empezaba a acariciar su cabeza con cariño.

-Está bien, me quedaré contigo – abrió los ojos observando la preciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Genial, simplemente genial, ella seguía siendo la criatura más perfecta del planeta y él era la montaña de excremento más grande.

-Ve- le dijo.

Tal vez en un vago intento por sentirse mejor.

-Pero Sasuke-kun tu –

-Yo estoy bien Sakura, no moriré-

-Le pediré a Ino-chan que me recoja – avisó mientras tomaba su celular sin dejar de masajear delicadamente su cuero cabelludo.

Mataría por seguir de esa forma el resto del día.

Pero dejarla ir y que se divirtiera era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

Siguieron así hasta que la bocina de un auto anuncio la llegada de Ino.

Se apresuró a sentarse mientras Sakura cogía su bolso y se acercaba a despedirse.

Le dio un suave y casto beso, pero él tomó a tiempo su rostro entre sus manos para prolongar el beso, recorriendo con su lengua los tersos labios que se abrieron dándole paso a su lengua, que fue recibida por la dulce y tímida de Sakura.

La tomó de la cintura y la haló hacia sus piernas, haciendo que se sentara en ellas, sin soltar sus labios, la rodeo con sus brazos y la estrujó con fuerza pegándola a él, mientras aceleraba el ritmo del beso, sintió sus cálidas manos sobre su pecho.

Tocó dubitativamente una de sus piernas iniciando un recorrido, subiendo por sus muslos.

Hasta que escucharon sobresaltados nuevamente el sonido de la bocina, se separaron despacio y pudo ver como las mejillas de Sakura ardían y tenía una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella se acercó y le besó inocentemente la nariz.

Se repetía una y otra vez que detestaba que hiciera eso, pero no era capaz de decírselo y sabía que muy en el fondo, adoraba que lo hiciera.

Un fuerte carraspeo a la entrada de la sala hizo que Sakura se separara y pusiera de pie como si de un resorte se tratara y estaba totalmente roja.

Miró con rencor a Itachi, quien estaba a punto de morir de la risa por haberle arruinado el momento.

Y Sakura con una velocidad sobre humana, salió de la casa rápidamente, murmurando un "te llamaré Sasuke-kun"

Mientras su hermano luchaba por conseguir un poco de oxígeno en medio de sus carcajadas.

Tsk… se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación y la cerró de un portazo, para después tirarse sin cuidado alguno sobre su cama.

Estúpido Itachi, había arruinado su oportunidad.

Ahora estaba sumamente caliente.

Era lo que siempre pasaba.

Estaba con Sakura, se calentaba, alguien o algo los obligaba a separarse, y el quedaba con la verga dura como hierro y las mejores fantasias con Sakura y la solución siempre era la misma.

La misma maldita solución: Llamar a Karin.

.

.

.

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


	5. CAP 5 el ladrón juzga por su condición

**CAP 5 El ladrón juzga por su condición.**

_Te llamaré Sasuke-kun…_

_Te llamaré Sasuke-kun…_

_Te llamaré Sasuke-kun…_

_Te llamaré Sasuke-kun…_

Jaaa…Si, claro…

¿Enojado? Estaba FURIOSO.

¿Había alguna palabra que describiera tener más que furia?

Bueno, existiera o no él lo estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Ella dijo que lo llamaría más tarde ¿Y bien?

Era lunes ¡LUNES! Y no sabía nada de ella, y cuando decía nada, realmente hablaba de nada: no contestaba sus llamadas, e Ino tampoco lo hacía.

La pregunta es: ¿Qué están haciendo?

Que podrían estar haciendo dos chicas guapas, sin contestar sus teléfonos, sólo podía pensar en algo: _Sakura estaba con otro._

¿Qué otra explicación podía existir, huh?

Todo era culpa de Ino, seguramente le había llenado la cabeza de cucarachas a **su** inocente Sakura, y la había tentado hasta el límite de invitarla a algún club donde habían encontrado dos idiotas que las hicieran sentir bien por un rato.

Por supuesto…eso era lo que había pasado.

Ohhh… y eso no era todo, iba en su auto en camino a la escuela, había pasado por su casa a recogerla, como siempre, había esperado por al menos 20 minutos a que la señorita saliera ¡Y no lo hizo! ¿Por qué? Posiblemente estaba en la casa de alguien más, de algún _hombre_…

¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

Bueno, en realidad muchas, y viniendo de Sakura esa era la menos probable…pero…pero…era exactamente lo que él hacía.

Tsk… golpeó con fuerza el volante cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo en rojo.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

No…era imposible, él se habría enterado, con la madre de Sakura o la bocona de Ino…aunque claro cuando necesitaba a Ino y su información sobre la vida ajena, ella tampoco aparecía.

¿Cómo…cómo era posible que Sakura desapareciera así como así?

Tal vez, estaba un poco paranoico, aceleró cuando dio la luz verde…era imposible, el controlaba sus emociones a la perfección.

Divisó la entrada de la escuela y aceleró más, aparcó con una velocidad impresionante, tomó su mochila y casi brinco fuera del auto, se sumergió en los pasillos atestados de estudiantes y algunos profesores, aunque claro, todos le daban paso sólo de notar que se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Su estatura envidiable, su prestigiosa familia, su cuerpo atlético, era temido y amado entre la población escolar, y en estos casos, en los que tenía tanta prisa le era bastante útil, aunque si así no fuera el correría a patadas a quien se atravesara en su camino.

-Teme- escuchó la chillona voz de Naruto detrás de él pero siguió caminando – Temee – Tsk…cada vez estaba más cerca, así que apresuro el paso - ¡Temeee! – era demasiado tarde, había aparecido Naruto, gritándole al oído, exasperándolo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-¿Qué quieres maldito dobe? –

-No lo creerás teme pero te he estado llamando desde que vi tu horrible cabello – frunció el ceño inmediatamente- deberías intentar limpiarte las orejas, tal vez por eso no me escuchabas – solo le faltaban las charlas de higiene de Naruto para terminar de hacer su día – mi mamá siempre me las limpia, es la mejor, siempre es tan cuidadosa, claro excepto esa vez que hizo que saliera sangre de mi oído porque estaba enojada con papá porque…- en su cerebro todo empezó a sonar con un chillón "blablablabla" – aunque Hinata-chan se negó a hacerlo en el zoológico, hasta parecía que no le agradara la idea ¿lo puedes creer, teme?

Naruto…zoológico…Sakura… ¡SAKURA!

Era un jodido idiota ¡Naruto había estado con Sakura en ese zoológico!

-¿Dónde está?-

-¿Hinata? Debe venir en…-

-No Hinata, idiota – interrumpió – Sakura – aclaró.

-Ohh Sakura-chan – puso su mano en forma de puño bajo su barbilla, en una pose pensativa – pues no lo sé teme.

-Tsk…inútil-

-Oi Oi Teme ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? –

-No te interesa-

-Oh vamos teme, tienes que sacarlo de tu sistema –

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando?-

-Verás, mamá me enseño un libro, intente leerlo teme ¡Lo juro! – Chilló – pero me quede dormido en la tercera página pero decía algo sobre que el estrés en las personas causa estreñimiento, inmediatamente pensé en ti Teme – un tic en su ceja se hizo presente ¿Qué él que? – y me preocupe así que cuéntame tus problemas teme, te aseguro que yo…

-Ya cierra la boca Dobe – lo calló nuevamente – Estoy buscando a Sakura – admitió

-¿Sakura-chan? – Asintió agotado, Naruto realmente lo exasperaba - ¿La chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes? – Rodó los ojos ante lo obvio – Pues allí está – alertó el rubio haciendo que inmediatamente girara para encontrársela.

Estaba como siempre, traía su cabello atado en una desordenada coleta, la camisa de su uniforme estaba más ajustada, marcando su preciosa figura, usaba una falda mucho más corta que la de costumbre y unas medias más cortas, de lejos pudo ver como varios babosos la observaban…devorándola con la mirada… ¿Sólo había bastado una noche y Sakura se había convertido en una auténtica zorra?

Se acercó con pasos pesados y fuertes hacia donde ella e Ino platicaban…tan tranquilamente…tan cínicamente.

Cuando estaba a unos pasos de ellas, giraron hacia él, y Sakura totalmente ajena al aura iracunda que lo rodeaba se acercó con una sonrisa, dispuesta a besarle la mejilla, pero él la tomó de los hombros antes de que lo hiciera y la apartó, observándola enojado, transmitiéndole todo lo que sentía, a lo que ella sólo pudo arquear las cejas en una expresión preocupada y confundida.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Preguntó con una voz tan ronca y enojada que hizo que Sakura abriera los ojos y la boca, de la sorpresa.

-Sa-sasuke-kun yo pase la noche en casa de Ino-chan- explicó –

-¡Hey Saku! –Un pelirrojo sonriente se acercaba totalmente ajeno a la furia de Sasuke – Olvidaste tu celular en mi auto – le extendió el móvil aún con esa estúpida sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que ella lo recibiera, él lo tomó con una de sus fuertes manos, arrebatándoselo a ese idiota y lo tiro con fuerza al suelo, haciendo que las partes del celular salieran volando, quebradas, y un gritillo saliera de Sakura, por la impresión.

En ese momento más de un mirón se encontraba alrededor de ellos.

-Largo – ordenó entre dientes al pelirrojo.

-¡Sasuke! – reprochó Sakura ante la actitud del pelinegro, el cual centro su atención en ella, camino hasta que su pecho, y las manos, que en ese momento se encontraban en el pecho de una muy asustada Sakura, se tocaran, y ella elevara su rostro para verlo a los ojos, pues él era más alto.

-Mentirosa – siseó aún entre dientes, apretando con fuerza la mandíbula.

-¿Qu-Qué? – Tartamudeó – Yo no te mentí Sasuke-kun - Aseguró con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras intentaba alcanzar una de sus mejillas con sus manos, para intentar tranquilizarlo. Pero él fue más rápido, tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca, impidiendo cualquier movimiento, y que hiciera una mueca ante el dolor.

Aún con su muñeca siendo víctima de su fuerza la empujo despacio hasta chocar contra los casilleros, presionando su cuerpo contra estos.

La furia lo había dominado.

-Eres una zorra – susurro en su oído cuando lo tuvo al alcance, mientras Sakura no pudo contener más las lágrimas y dejo que estas corrieran libres por su rostro, ahora no sólo era el dolor en su muñeca…también le dolía el corazón.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa, Sasuke? – fue la voz de Ino lo que logró que saliera del momentáneo trance en el que se encontraba, soltando inmediatamente a Sakura y alejándose de ella, observando: su rostro bañado de lágrimas, su muñeca lastimada y que la cantidad de mirones se había aumentado considerablemente - ¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? – miro a Ino aún sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien, Saku? – Esa voz…ese maldito pelirrojo, observo como se acercaba a su Sakura, y la sostenía entre sus brazos, ayudándola a equilibrarse, sus dedos sonaron ante la fuerza que uso al formar un puño con sus manos.

-¡No la toques hijo de perra! – gritó haciendo que todos lo miraran nuevamente…y lo vio…

En sus ojos cristalizados, en sus preciosos ojos verdes…era…era…temor. Ella se aferró más a Sasori por ello.

-Sakura pasó la noche en mi casa, Imbécil – se giró hacia Ino, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Sintió que lo tomaban del hombro y giró, encontrándose con el ceño fruncido de Naruto, y la aterrada mirada de Hinata - ¿Qué rayos fue eso, Sasuke? – preguntó el rubio, claramente enojado.

Apartó su hombro con rudeza, y se preparaba para irse, llevándose como imagen de toda la estúpida escena que había montado a Sakura llorando, recargada en el pecho de Sasori, quien le acariciaba el cabello.

Tsk…

.

.

.

.

Hijo de puta. Era el idiota más grande del mundo.

¿Quién putas le haría daño a una chica como Sakura?

Alguien quien no estaba en su sano juicio.

Un idiota cegado por los celos.

Se dirigió al baño de los hombres de la institución con rapidez, mojo sus manos y después las puso en su nuca, refrescándose.

¿Y si la perdía?

¿Y si ella no quería volver a saber de él?

Sus manos volvieron a formar puños, pero fue su pierna la que pateo una de las puertas de los baños - ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Gruñó con fuerza.

-Porque _el ladrón juzga por tu condición_, Uchiha – Sus ojos sorprendidos se toparon con los del ojimiel.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, imbécil? ¿No deberías estar disfrutando de mi novia? – el pelirrojo sólo esbozo una sonrisa burlona que hizo que su sangre hirviera, se acercó a él, desafiante.

-¿Tu novia? – Reiteró - ¿En serio crees que seguirá siendo tu novia?

-Ella es mía – lo tomó del cuello de la camisa escolar, pero este ni se inmuto, su sonrisa aún estaba allí.

Rió sarcásticamente – No me refería a eso – aclaró – conozco tu secreto.

El pelinegro abrió enormemente los ojos sorprendido, y lo soltó – No sé de qué hablas, Akasuna –

-Ohh, vamos Uchiha, no te hagas el idiota, Karin es mi prima – recordó, causando que Sasuke destilara terror – además de ser una zorra es una chismosa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé de qué hablas-

- ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Me encantaría decirte que no te entiendo, lastimar así a una chica como Sakura y aun así seguir reteniéndola a tu lado , pero te entiendo – confesó – es preciosa, inteligente, es inocente, representa todo lo que es bueno en este miserable mundo – explicó – sólo hay un problema con ello Sasuke.

El entrecerró los ojos, ansioso por la respuesta.

-Yo también la quiero – concluyó ocasionando que Sasuke volviera a formar puños con sus manos.

-no será tuya – declaró con voz firme.

Sasori soltó una limpia carcajada – Parece que sigues sin entenderlo, Sasuke – empezó – no te estoy preguntando si quieres hacerlo o no – aclaró – te estoy diciendo que lo hagas antes de que le cuente de tus aventuras con mi prima.

-¿Me estas amenazando, Akasuna?

-Veo que ya lo estás comprendiendo – se burló - ¿Cuánto necesitarás? ¿Uno o dos días?

No podría sentir más impotencia – con un día bastará – se rindió.

-Bien por mí – Se encogió de hombros y salió del baño.

¿Y cómo se supone que le diría adiós a Sakura?

Se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado y echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ahora si estaba perdido.

.

.

.

.

-¿Qué? – fue lo único que escuchó.

Había finalizado el periodo de clases, pero aún estaban en el campus de la escuela, después de persuadir a Ino para poder hablar con Sakura, se encontraban allí, sentados en una banca, a la sombra de un árbol, terminando todo con un simple _"no podemos estar juntos"._

Se negaba a mirarla, a mirar esos hipnóticos ojos, en ese momento cristalizados, que no le permitirían alejarse de ella.

-Sa-sasuke-kun – su voz quebrada le caló hasta los huesos – Yo sólo olvide mi celular en el auto de Sasori después de ir al zoológico – cerró los ojos con fuerza al imaginar a ese imbécil pasándoselo de lo lindo con su novia…divirtiéndose…juntos – Na-nada pasó Sasuke-kun – entendió entre hipidos y sollozos que le causaban punzadas en el corazón – Quédate conmigo, por favor – rogó – Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

Y lo hizo, la observó, sus ojos cristalizados, sus mejillas húmedas y sonrojadas, sus labios haciendo un casi imperceptible puchero, sus labios estaban algo hinchados y rojos…aún en una situación así…ella era tan hermosa.

Usó los pulgares para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas, y se acercó a ella, como si se tratase de un imán, junto sus frentes, sin dejar de observar sus gemas.

-¿Vamos a estar juntos? – preguntó ella, esperanzada.

Tuvo que usar su más gruesa armadura para resistir esa mirada…La amaba tanto – Lo siento –soltó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, y limpiando nuevamente las lágrimas que salían.

Ella respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces, con la cabeza gacha, antes de volver a elevarla, y tomar sus mejillas entre sus pequeñas manos y acercarse a sus labios, rápidamente, como si temiera que se alejara…como si pudiera siquiera hacerlo.

Recibió sus labios con gusto, sería la última vez, para su sorpresa fue Sakura la que lo devoraba con ese beso, fue ella la que aumentaba el ritmo, la que jugaba con su lengua, la que paso tímidamente las manos a su cuello, para revolver el cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza, fue ella la que acerco sus cuerpos son fuerza, la que se mostraba tan apasionada, el pasó sus brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura, envolviéndola, acercándola, sintiéndola…por última vez.

Sus labios se separaron en busca de aire, ella acaricio su nariz con la suya y besó la punta, se separó un poco más y todo volvió a él…no le podía hacer eso, si ella se enteraba la destrozaría.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, intentando evadirlo todo…como un _cobarde_.

Sintió que lo abrazaba por la espalda y sus cálidas manos tocaban su pecho – por favor – pidió con voz queda – por favor, Sasuke-kun – tomó ambas manos y las beso, para después alejarlas de los costados de su cuerpo, y caminar, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de escuchar como el volumen de los sollozos aumentaba, él caminaba con la cabeza gacha, y sólo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente decidió voltear.

Sakura permanecía de pie, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, hasta que el pelirrojo apareció, envolviéndola en un abrazo, permitiendo que apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

¿Se supone que tendría que acostumbrarse a esa imagen? ¿Cuántos años tendrían que pasar para que lo hiciera?

Y… ¿Cuánto tendría que esperar para que dejara de doler?

.

.

**Lo sé Lo sé he tardado milenios, pero para aquellos que aun pacientemente esperan la continuación espero que la disfruten. A los que esperan respuestas de reviews tal vez tardaré un poco más, pues casi no tengo tiempo así que prefiero preparar la continuación y esperar un poco más para contestarles, pero quiero recordarles lo mucho que aprecio cualquier comentario.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER! :)**


End file.
